warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Clem
Clem is a Grineer defector who serves as one of Darvo's undercover contractors, providing the merchant with information. Born with a cloning mutation that allowed him to disobey the Las Reinas Gemelas, Clem is nonetheless capable of holding his own against his former comrades with his choice weapons; the Grakatas gemelas. Lore General Aside from his disloyalty to the Queens, Clem's mutation seems to be responsible for several noticeable differences, such as his shorter stature and limited vocabulary (solely consisting of "Clem" and "Grakata", aside from grunts and sighs). In spite of this, Clem can understand and follow orders (typically from Darvo) and is a far more capable fighter than the average Lancero, easily keeping up with the Tenno he occasionally assists during missions. Un hombre de pocas palabras Darvo asks the Tenno to Rescate Clem, who is in a prison complex located on Urano, as the merchant fears his contractor will be executed by Clem's former leaders. After the Tenno Rescate Clem (including encounters with his jailers, Los tres Grustrag), Darvo arranges a plan to retrieve Clem's weapons and acquire an Orokin relic (which Clem was presumably in charge of getting before being captured). Clem and the Tenno succeed in retrieving the relic — the [[Glosario#P|'P'''otent '''O'rokin 'T'echnical 'A'ugmentation and 'T'actical 'O'ffensive device]] — and after Darvo thanks the Tenno for their help, Clem can be seen in any Repetidor, either at Darvo's side or serving as Meridiano de Acero's Medallion trader. After finishing the quest, a weekly "Help Clem" mission becomes available. Since the mission will show up under Alerts in the World State Window if you are eligible to play again. Trivia *Clem's overall appearance and weapons of choice are various references to a series of comics created by Datareaper (the designer of the Kronen); **During the Quest to retrieve his signature weapons, he will use a Latron; this references the original comic by Datareaper, where an Excalibur insisted he use a Latron instead of a Grakata, to which Clem's response was to brandish a second Grakata. **Clem's entire in-game model plays off of the many comic depictions of him; his shorter stature , his mask worn on top of another mask , his syandana (originally an Asa Syandana in the comics as opposed to the Udyat Syandana in-game) and even the Lapa (originally a Rodillo in the comics ) on his back. *Clem's name comes from the word "klem", used by Grineer troops in various contexts. The frequent appearance of the word in Grineer speech was the inspiration for the creation of the character. *Despite Clem's limited vocabulary, Darvo is capable of understanding Clem's more complex intentions and subtle nuances with little difficulty. *As there's no Tenno section in Codex, His codex is only seen in the category "All". *Prior to the introduction of his quest, Digital Extremes stated Clem was the name of the medallion trader for Meridiano de Acero, in honor of the character. When Clem was officially introduced, he would take the place of the medallion trader depending on the player's alliegance to Meridiano de Acero. Otherwise, he will stay next to Darvo in the latter's shop. *During a weekly mission, Clem cannot die permanently. If his Bleedout timer reaches 0:00, he will stand up automatically, but with 15% of his maximum health. See Also *Grakatas gemelas, a weapon associated with Clem. en:Clem